Warrior
by WyntersRose
Summary: After math of Mamoru hurting Usagi. Who is there left to comfort her? Mature themes. Oneshot.


_I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been before._

The words echoed through the blonde's mind as she lay huddled in a ball in her bed. Tears streaked down her face, her oceanic blue eyes shining as she tried to stop the crying. Her bed shook as a sob wracked her entire body.

A whole lifetime of being abused by the one you loved. Being raped almost daily by the one you loved.

Usagi Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon, was known as brave warrior who saved the world multiple times through her life since she was a teenager. Yet here she was, too depressed to get out of bed. Too depressed to take care of the baby crying in the other room.

If she couldn't save herself, how could she save the world? She wasn't strong enough for this. She was terrified of what could happen. Terrified that she'd never truly get away from all of the pain. It didn't matter that the man who had caused the pain was locked behind bars.

Mamoru Chiba had let his future consume him, drive him mad from the moment he had learned about it. He hadn't thought that anything could change his destiny. He would always be destined to rule the Earth, that he would be able to push Usagi to such a breaking point that she wouldn't push back. It would be his Earth to rule.

When her friends had finally learned of the torment he put her through, it didn't take long for the authorities to stop him and lock him up. He had finally hit her hard enough and long enough to be sent to the hospital in critical condition. But she knew he wouldn't be locked up long, he'd find a way to weasel his way out.

She finally noticed that the baby cry had stopped. Rei must have gotten up to take care of her little pink haired child. The future princess had moved into one of the spare rooms at Rei's temple just in case Mamoru found his way out. The other senshi had been good about staying with them to alternate taking care of ChibiUsa.

They also took turns checking in on her, not that it did much good. She could say at least one good thing came out of staying through the abuse from Mamoru, she did get ChibiUsa before getting away from him.

Just as her eyes fluttered shut, she felt the bed beside her dip as someone sat on the other side of her. She didn't acknowledge whoever it was, she just didn't want to talk. She hadn't really talked to them since she left the hospital. She just didn't have it in her anymore.

"Are you really just going to lie there and not speak to me, Odango? You know, I've travelled a long way to see you and not even get a hello." A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

Usagi's heart skipped a beat as she placed the familiar voice. Her heart raced as she sat up so fast, a dizzy feeling swarming her head. She turned and threw her arms around Seiya Kou's neck, burrying her face in his shoulder as her body shook with new sobs.

The black haired male froze a second, not expecting such a reaction. He smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She could feel his warm breath atop her head.

The one man who had almost convinced her to leave the pain once before had returned. He hadn't known at the time, but he must know now. She was sure Minako or Ami had found a way to contact either Taiki or Yaten.

"How did you get here, Seiya?" she finally mumbled after she got her sobs under control, but she refused to loosen her grip on the male for the time being.

"Probably not how you expected, honestly. Rei and Setsuna worked together to send us a vision. It did take them about a week they said. Apparently we're tucked back in the middle of nowhere and hard to find." He replied, a low laugh rumbling in his chest.

"That sounds like a pain in the ass. I didn't want to cause anyone trouble..."

Seiya's arm raised up to lightly bonk on her head, but stopped short as the future princess instinctively flinched away from him. His face fell with a soft sadness. "I'm sorry, Odango. I should have thought about that.." He hugged her even tighter. "Just know that I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere ever again."

The blonde looked up and stared at his face for a few moments, choosing her words carefully. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means that we decided to come back for good. Yaten is with Minako and Taiki is with Ami right now. We decided that we couldn't stay away from you. I know you're not ready yet, but I love you and always will. I will wait for you." He nuzzled the top of her head gently, letting out a sigh. "I'll wait as long as I need to."


End file.
